Lost Child
by crazypixie
Summary: A young girl brings a new kind of life for one of the CSI's, NickSara.
1. Catherine and Grace

A/N: Boo! Hehe did I scare you? Ah damn! O well! Staying at school and getting yelled at by the psychotic librarians is fun! *rolls eyes * Anyways I got bored so I wrote this! ENJOY!

* ~ * ~ * ~* ~* ~

Catherine Willows slowly made her way to the CSI lab. It was already starting to be a bad night. Lindsey had thrown up all over her bed sheets, and Catherine's and the kitchen, and well you get the point. Lindsey was sick, bad. And Catherine was beginning to not feel well herself. She hadn't had time to make breakfast, or clean the house. She came to work in old jeans and a t-shirt. She didn't care, if Grissom said anything about it, she would just yell at him. 

As Catherine pulled into the CSI parking lot, she noticed that Nick, Warrick and Grissom's truck were all already there. She silently wondered where Sara was. Sara was usually at work before Grissom, hell sometimes she was at work before the day shift was over. Catherine got out of her truck and leisurely made her way into the lab. She stopped at the desk, and saw that the receptionist Julie was gone. Must be on break She thought. As Catherine turned around, she notice a small girl, maybe 5 or 6 six sitting on the benches humming softly while swinging her legs back and forth. Catherine didn't see anyone that looked like they could be her parents so she decided to talk to the child. "Hey there" She said as she sat down. The little girl looked up, and Catherine was amazed at what she saw. Big brown loving, and scared, and mysterious eyes. Where had she seen them before?

"Hi" the little girl said in a small voice.

"I'm Catherine, what's your name?"

"Grace" The little girl said a little louder that time.

"Is your mommy or daddy here Grace?"

"My daddy dropped me off here and said that my mommy would take me home with her. My daddy said that he was sick, and that he loved me, but he couldn't take care of me anymore. So he brought me here."

"Oh, does your mommy work here, or does she know someone that works here. Do you know your mommy's name?" Catherine asked.

"I'm not sure where she works, but I know her name. Its Sara Sidle."


	2. Sara and Grace

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! And now that I have a day off I can write! Yay! OK, on with Chap. 2…

****

Chapter 2

Catherine didn't know what to say. The brown eye mystery finally clicked in her head. They were Sara's eyes. Sara's eyes through a child that no one had ever heard of. "Grace, why don't you come with me upstairs, we'll wait for your mommy there. Are you hungry?"

"My daddy said that I should wait here until my mommy comes. He also said that I shouldn't take food from strangers." Catherine smiled a little. Grace seemed so grown-up like for her age. Her speech was impeccable. 

"OK, well I'll wait here with you. Would that be OK?"

"Yes, that would be nice"

"Grace, how old are you?"

"5 and a half, my birthday's in June. Do you know when my mommy is going to be here?"

"She should be here soon." As soon as the words left Catherine's mouth none other than Sara Sidle walked briskly into the lab.

"Hey Cath, I know I'm late, but you didn't have to wait down here for me." Sara said not noticing the little girl to Catherine's left.

"Sara-''

"Mommy?" Grace jumped up at the sound of her mother's name being spoken. Sara's face fell and she dropped to her knees.

"Grace?" Sara said as tears began to fall from her eyes. Grace ran into Sara's open arms and they held each other. Sara never wanted to let go. Catherine didn't know what to do, so she just sat there and watched was happening between mother and child. "Oh baby, I never thought I'd see you again!" Sara sobbed holding her daughter tighter.

"Why did you leave mommy, was I bad?"

"No baby, no. Mommy was bad. I'm so sorry baby; I'll never leave you again OK? I promise."

"OK," The little girl sniffled. Sara pulled a tissue from her pocket and wiped the girls nose.

"Come on, let's go and talk." Sara said standing up, still holding her daughter in her arms. "Cath, can you grab my bag please?" Sara nodded her head towards her purse that she had dropped.

"Yea, sure. You know that you're going to have to talk about this sooner or later?" Catherine said pointing to Grace.

"I know Cath. Right now I just want to be with my baby." Both women headed upstairs side by side. They headed to the locker room where they found Nick and Warrick laughing about something or other. 

"Hey Sara, hey Cath. Whose kid is that?" Warrick asked pointing to Grace.

"Mine" Sara snapped, as she put Grace down on the bench. Warrick and Nick both looked at each other with confused looks. Warrick motioned Cath; over to him so they could talk and they left the locker room. Nick stayed behind, silently studying the little girl's features. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, just like Sara's. She had big chocolate brown eyes that took in every thing in her mind to be processed, just like Sara. She looked exactly like her mother, and Nick didn't know what to say.

"Mommy, why is he staring at me?" Grace whispered to her mother, as Sara took the little girl's coat off and hung it in her locker.

"Good question sweetie. Stokes, why are you staring at my baby?"

"I uh…I…she…you."

"Spit it out Nick" Grace giggled and Sara grinned.

"She looks just like you Sara." Sara's smiled broadened and Grace just kept on giggling. Nick sat down on the bench facing Grace and looked at her intently.

"What?" Grace asked.

"You're just as pushy as your Mommy." Nick said as Sara stuck her tongue out at him. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Grace, what's yours?"

"Nick, you have a very pretty name."

"Thank you. I'm named after my mommy. Sara Grace Sidle."

"How do you know that" Sara asked.

"Daddy told me." Sara mouthed 'Oh'

"Well baby, mommy has to go to work now, so let's go." Sara opened her arms and the little girl jumped into her mother's embrace. Nick smiled at the emotion and love that Sara was now showing. "Come on Stokes, we've got work to do." Nick followed Sara into the breakroom and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Are you following us Nick?" Grace asked as she turned in her mother's lap to see his face.

"Maybe. It's just because I like you." Nick grinned. The truth was he didn't want to leave Sara's side now. Even though he wasn't the father of Grace, he felt connected to her. And he wanted to be with her all the time. He wanted Sara, all the time.

"OK assignments." Grissom boomed as he walked into the breakroom. He looked up and saw Sara holding a small child that looked exactly like her. He was speechless. "Sara, is that…?" He couldn't finish his sentence. Sara nodded.


	3. Grissom and Grace

A/N: Thank you all for your great reviews! I didn't think anyone would take to this story! But hey I was wrong! Any ways, thank you all and here is the next chap!

****

Chapter 3

"Um, Catherine, you Warrick and Nick take the DB at a residential home, and Sara you an I need to talk." Sara nodded, and waited for the rest of the team to leave.

"Bye Grace, maybe we'll se each other again soon." Nick said reaching out his hand for Grace to shake. But she didn't, she wrapped her small arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug.

"Bye Nick." She giggled and went back to her mother's lap.

"Yea, bye Nick." Sara said with a hint a sarcasm in her voice. As soon as they had all left, Grissom closed the door and pulled a chair up in front of Sara.

"When did she get here Sara?" Grissom asked.

"Today, _he_ left her here." Sara turned to her daughter.

"Baby, why did daddy leave you here?"

"He said that he was sick, and he couldn't take care of me anymore. He said that he loved me and that I would live with you now." Grace said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Do you know how daddy was sick?" Sara asked, and Grace slowly shook her head no. "OK. Grace, do you remember Mr. Grissom?" Grace looked at Grissom and shook her head no again. "Mr. Grissom is an old friend of mommy's. He used to be my teacher."

"The last time I saw you Grace you were this big" Grissom said as he held his hand a little above his knee. 

"Wow, I was that small, I was a shrimp!" Grace giggled. Both Sara and Grissom smiled.

"Sara, why don't you take a couple of days off. Get to know your daughter, and have some fun. Get some sleep as well." Grissom said as he stood up. "It was a pleasure to see you again Grace." Grissom said and extended his hand to Grace. She shook his hand and he left the room.

"So kiddo, did your daddy leave you with any clothes?"

"Yea, daddy already brought them to your apartment."

"OK, let's go home. We have a lot to talk about." Sara got up, and took Grace by the hand and brought her back up into her arms. She was never going to let this girl go.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

About three hours later Sara and Grace were sitting comfortably on Sara's couch watching the Wizard of Oz, when there was a knock on the door. " I wonder who that could be" Sara said as she paused the movie and got up to answer the door. She opened the door and to her surprise she saw Nick. "Nick, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and Grace. I brought pizza, and a teddy bear." Nick said holding up the light brown bear, with a red top hat that he had gotten.

"Nick! Your following us again!" Grace said as she ran to the door and grabbed Nick by the arm and led him inside. Nick sat down on the couch with them Sara on one side and Grace on the other. Somewhere during the movie Sara had fallen asleep on his left shoulder and Grace's feet were propped up on his lap, she was sound asleep.

"Sara, Sara, wake up" She stirred a little and he blew on her face. 

"Shut the window Nicky" Sara said as she cuddled closer to him.

"Sara, Grace is asleep, and so are you." Sara's eyes opened and she sat up.

"Sorry I smushed you Nick." Sara yawned.

"It's OK, it's not you that was causing me pain. It's your daughter who keeps kicking me in the leg or the chest or the arm. Can't she sleep in one position?"

"You think she's bad, try sleeping with me." Shock took over Sara as the words left her mouth.

"Someday, maybe. But right now, you guys should go to bed. Do you have a spare room?"

"No, she can sleep in my bed with me. We'll be fine." Nick stood up and lifted Grace into his arms. "You don't have to carry her Nick."

"I want to." He said as she led him to her room. Nick gently laid Grace down on the bed and covered her with Sara's comforter.

"Thanks Nick, you didn't have to come over. I mean you barely no Grace, and I…I don't know. Thank you, for not asking any questions."

"No problem Sara, when your ready you'll tell someone." Nick pulled Sara into a hug and whispered in her ear "I'll always be here for you Sar." He kissed her forehead and released her from his grip. Sara smiled up at him. He took a chance and softly kissed her lips. "Goodnight Sar." He said and left the room. Sara smiled and laid down cuddling close to her daughter. She kissed Grace's cheek and fell into a deep slumber.


	4. Sara and Grace AND Nick

****

Chapter 4

Sara woke slowly. She still felt Grace's warm body still on her bed. She opened her eyes and there was Grace…staring at her. " Morning mommy" Grace giggled as she snuggled to her mother.

"Morning baby, did you sleep good?"

"Yea, except you kept snoring and you move a lot."

"Hey! You move a lot to! Poor Nick last night. You kicked him while you were sleeping on the couch."

"Can we see Nick today?" Grace asked as she sat up and pulled all the covers with her.

"Maybe, we have a lot of things to do today. Mommy needs to find a bigger apartment, or a house. We need to get you enrolled in school. We also have to talk about what happened 3 years ago, and why you're here now."

"OK, but can we have breakfast first?"

"Sure, what would you like?"

"PANCAKES! Chocolate chip pancakes!" Grace yelled.

"OK" Sara said as she stood up. "Piggy back ride?" Grace nodded and jumped onto her mother's back. Grace giggled the whole way to the kitchen. Sara set her down on the kitchen table as someone knocked on the door. "I wonder who that could be?" Sara said as she walked to her front door. There was Nick, once again. "Nick, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you ladies would like to have breakfast with me?" Grace heard Nick's voice and ran to him, jumping up into his arms and giving him a hug.

"Hi Nicky! Mommy is going to make me pancakes!"

"Why couldn't you just call Nick? You have a phone don't you?" Sara smirked.

"I do, but I thought if I came over and asked, it would be harder to turn me down." Nick grinned.

"Please can he stay?" Grace whined.

"Very low to use my daughter against me Nick!" Sara smiled as she stepped aside to let Nick into her apartment.

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" Sara just shook her head and walked back to the kitchen. Nick followed, Grace still in his arms.

"I hope you like chocolate chips Nick." Sara said with her back to him as she started mixing the ingredients together.

"I _love_ chocolate chips!" Nick smiled. Grace jumped out of his arms and ran to the counter where her mother was working.

"Mommy, can I add the chocolate chips?" Grace asked.

"Yup," Sara said as she picked Grace up and put her on the counter. Grace dumped the whole bag in. Some of the chocolate chips when flying and Grace's eyes started to well up with tears.

"I'm sorry mommy. I didn't mean to, I'm sorry. Am I a bad girl?" Grace asked in a small voice as tears began to fall from her eyes. Sara knelt down in front of her and wrapped her arms around the small child.

"No baby! It was an accident, it's OK. Mommy's not mad, we can get more." Nick watched the interaction between Sara and Grace and made a mental note on how scared Grace had gotten when she dropped something as little as a chocolate chip. Breakfast went on in small talk and giggles from Grace. 

After they were done eating Nick began to clean up. "Grace why don't you go get dressed in mommy's room, and then we'll go do something fun OK?"

"OK" Grace answered and ran off in the direction of Sara's room.

"So…what made her cry like that when she dropped the chips?" Nick asked quietly. Sara sighed heavily.

"My-her father had some problems, and he would yell at her for the smallest things. Crying wrinkled clothes, dropping a glass. She was a small baby, premature. And she wasn't all that coordinated. I mean what two year old is?" Sara asked as her own eyes began to well up. Nick wrapped his arms around her.

"It's OK Sar. She's with you now." Nick kissed her forehead and held her close.

"Nick," Sara sniffled. "Why are you here. I mean you barely know Grace, and you barely know…this part of my life. I've hidden it from everyone. Why are you here now?"

"I don't know, I…I've always loved you…I just-"

"Wait a second…we weren't talking about love, Nick. You love me?"

"Um… did I really say that out loud?" Sara nodded. "OK, well since I said it, I love you. I'm in love with you, and I always have been."

"Why the sudden change of attitude? Why go after me now? When I get my daughter and my life is going to be crazy?"

"Because I want to be there for you. I see Grace, and I see you. I love Grace; she's adorable, and probably just as stubborn as you are. And I want to be around to find out. I want more kids that look just like her. I want you all of you, no matter what you come with, I'll follow." Sara was crying now. She reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Nick, I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything" He whispered and lowered his lips onto hers. Nick pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"Sara, will you move in with me. You and Grace? We'll start a family just the three of us, and we'll go from there."

"Nick how many rooms do you have in your apartment?"

"Uhm, one…OK, how about a house?"

"Nick this is going really fast. I mean I just got my daughter, and now you say you love her and me. And you want to move in together. I'm feeling just a little overwhelmed. I need to talk to Grace; I need to know how she was the years that I was gone. I need to know my baby first, and then you."

"OK, how about I help you look for a bigger apartment then?"

"OK" She hugged him again, and went to get dressed.


	5. Grandkids

A/N: Hey all! I'm really sorry for not updating in like…forever. I've been grounded since February. God damn parents….erg! Oh well I'm here now and here's the next chap. I'll try to update again ASAP!

****

Chapter 5

" Mommy!" Grace yelled from Sara's bedroom.

"Yes baby?" Sara said breathlessly as she ran back into her room.

"I can't tie my shoes…Will you help me?" Grace asked as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Of course baby." Sara said as she bent down to tie her daughter's shoes. "All done. Let's go" Sara picked Grace up and walked out into the living room where Nick was waiting.

"Ready to go gals?" Nick asked as he saw Sara and Grace approaching.

"Yup" They replied in unison. Nick stood up and wrapped an arm around Sara's waist and headed for the door.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 2 Hours Later ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Sara this is the last apartment for rent that isn't run down, or have rats. What was wrong with the last 16 apartments we looked at?"

"I don't know. I just want everything to be perfect. I need somewhere close to a school, I need a safe neighborhood, and I need perfection Nick. This isn't just a place to live. This is my baby's life we're talking about here!"

"Sara! Calm down! OK I understand where you're coming from, but nothing is going to happen to her in a not so perfect apartment." Nick and Sara had been arguing for the last hour. Grace was asleep in the back of the Denali, Nick and Sara were in the front of the truck.

"Nick…can you just take us home? It's been a long day and I have a lot of thinking to do. I'm still so overwhelmed. I need to get Grace enrolled in a good school, which means I have to find a good one. I need a house, I need to know what my daughter is like, and I need her to know why she was left with her father. I need a coffee…I need…" Nick cut her off by pressing his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. Nick cupped the side of her face gently with one hand and wrapped the other arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. A few minutes later they pulled apart, chests heaving. "Wow, I needed that." Nick just smiled and wrapped Sara in a tight hug. 

"Sara everything will turn out fine. Ya know, Catherine says that Lindsey's school is really good. Maybe we could find you a house around that district."

"Nick, I can't afford a house." Sara said as she buried her head in Nick's chest.

"We could buy one together…I mean my apartment is kind of lonely. And I mean we don't have to share a room. And this will give us a chance to really get to know each other, and I could help you out with Grace, and house payments and I won't be in your way. It wouldn't be like we were dating, or anything…"

"Nick are you rambling?" Sara asked with an amused grin etched across her face.

"Ha, yeah. But what do you think? I mean we sleep in different rooms. Nothing to fast. And I want to date you, maybe someday marry you. But we'll take things slow."

"Nick did you just say marriage?"

"Yeah, but don't listen to me, I'm rambling. Remember?" Sara giggled. "Are you laughing at me Sidle?"

"Yea, you're cute when you're embarrassed."

"Ha ha funny. OK, now that we've calmed down. Let's take you home, put Grace to bed, and we'll talk more about this house deal. Sound good?"

"Sure."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

About 20 minutes later Nick and Sara were settled down on the couch in Sara's living room. Nick was lying down and Sara was scrunched up, facing him. "Nick are you sure you want to do this. I don't want you to give up your life just for me and my daughter."

"Sara, you and you're daughter are my life. I mean I want you to be. I want to be part of your life, and I want to grow old with you. I want to watch our kids grow up and give us grandkids."

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Grandkids? Already? Nick, we're not even dating, slow down." Sara smirked.

"I know, now matter how long it takes to get there though Sara, I'll wait for you."


	6. Sara and Him

****

A/N: Hello, sorry it's taken me so long to update, but here's the next chap!

****

Chapter 6

"I know you'll wait for me Nick, but I just…I don't know. I've been down this road before. I met a guy, fell in love, got married, had a kid, and it didn't go so well. And now I have Grace to worry about, and I don't want her to get hurt, I don't want to get hurt."

"Sara, I'll never hurt you. Whoever did, I'm not that person."

"I know, it's just, I'm scared."

"What did he do to you?"

Sara took a deep breath and started her story, " I met him in San Francisco, right after college. I was working at my parents B&B, and he was staying there. We started talking over breakfast and dinner. We began dating and about a month later we moved into an apartment, he asked me to marry him, I said yes. We got married, bought a house, and everything was going great until I got pregnant. At first he was OK with it, then he found out I was having a girl. He started hitting me, and I ended up going into premature labor."

"How far along were you?"

"About 6 and a half months, she was so small, and so helpless, for the first month and a half I couldn't even hold her without wearing gloves." Sara had begun to cry. " After the we took Grace home, he started to beat me more saying that it was my fault that we had a girl, and not a boy. It wasn't until later that I found out he had a record for battery, and he was manic. He never told me, and I thought I knew him."

"It's not your fault Sara,"

"Yea, I try to believe that. Any way, when Grace was about two I filed for divorce, and sole custody of Grace. Well I lost, horribly. He made up some lie that I was a drunk and that Grace was scared of me and that I tried to hit her on more than one occasion and that if he hadn't of been there, I would have killed Grace. The son of a bitch also forgot to mention that he was loaded with money and his lawyer made sure the judge knew that I didn't have a place to live, because our house was in his name. And that I also didn't have a job at the time. The judge granted him sole custody of my baby, and he filed a restraining order on me. The bastard wouldn't even let me call her. So a year later when Grissom called and asked me for my help on an investigation, I didn't hesitate. I left. I had nothing anyway. No husband, no daughter, and my parents were upset with me because my ex wouldn't let them see Grace either."

"Oh, Sara. I'm so sorry. So why did he bring Grace to you now?"

"I don't know. He might of picked up drinking again, his depression could have gotten worse. At least he was smart enough to not put Grace through him being sick."

"Sara, I'm not him. I won't hurt you. I want to get to know you and Grace and you know that I love you and you daughter and maybe someday when you're ready we could be a family. But for right now, I'm OK with living with you, but sleeping in separate rooms, and being there for you and your daughter. But for now, let's just get some sleep, and tomorrow we can look for a house, if you want."

"I would like that Nick" They laid down comfortably together on the couch, falling asleep instantly in the comfort of the other's arms.


	7. Grace's Past

A/N: Sorry it's taken me forever…and if anyone is still reading, don't hate me! I plan on finishing up the stories that I have here and then just working on my original writing. So here's the next chap.

Chapter 7 

Sara woke up alone; she opened her eyes slowly and took in her surroundings. She was on her couch, the sun was shining, and she could hear giggles from Grace who she assumed was with Nick. She got up slowly and passed the kitchen were she found Nick washing orange juice off his hands.

"Mommy! Look what Nicky did!" Grace giggled. Sara bent down and swooped her daughter up into a hug.

"What did he do baby?" She asked as she sat down on one the stools in her kitchen.

"He tried to pour me a cup of juice, but when he picked up the cup, it dropped and then he knocked the orange juice carton all over himself. It was really funny." She giggled.

"Yeah, it was so funny Sar…except now I'm sticky and I need a shower. I think I might have to go home."

"No!" Grace whined. "You can't leave" She looked as though she was going to cry.

"I'll come back for lunch, as long as it's OK with your mommy."

"Of course it is." Sara interrupted.

"Ok, then I'll see you gals later." He kissed the top of Grace's head, and then Sara's cheek. "Bye"

"Bye" Sara and Grace said in unison. Nick left and Sara just stared at Grace.

"Mommy why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just missed you so much baby." Sara said as tears started to spill from her eyes.

"Don't cry mommy, it's OK. We're together now." Sara laughed through her tears. Her baby was growing up so fast.

"Baby we need to talk about some things."

"OK, but am I in trouble?"

"No, why would you be? Anyway…let's sit in the living room." Sara still had Grace in her arms so she just stood up and carried her to the couch. "Baby, do you know why Daddy brought you here?"

"He said the he was sick. But I don't believe him. Cause whenever I got sick and didn't want to get out of bed. But every time he said he was sick he would go outside and then he would come back in the morning."

"He left you alone? At night? Did you lock the doors?"

"Sometimes I did, but sometimes I would fall asleep before he left. But don't worry I was OK."

"No it's not OK. What daddy did was wrong. Did daddy have a girlfriend, or did daddy have any friends over that might have fed you, or anything?"

"No, but daddy did have a girlfriend. I met her before. I think her name was Stacey. She wasn't very nice to me. She called me a spoiled bitch."

"Grace! Don't say that word, it's bad. And that woman shouldn't have said that….but I don't to ever hear you say that word again. OK?"

"OK, I'm sorry."

"It's OK. Did you go to school?"

"I went to kindergarten for a month, but then Daddy said that I couldn't go cause he needed my lunch money for more important things. Mommy why did you leave me with him? He didn't like me. He yelled at me a lot, and he almost hit me once, but I ran away. Mommy was I bad, why wouldn't daddy let me call you? Did Daddy hit you too?"

"Baby, I want you to listen to me very carefully. You were not the one to blame. Mommy and Daddy just didn't get along very well. Daddy used to get very angry with me for some things, that's why I had to leave. I had to leave, because Daddy made a judge in court believe that I couldn't take care of you."

"But why did you have to listen to the judge?"

"Because if I didn't then they would have put me in jail, and then I would have never been able to see you, ever! And I didn't want that to happen."

"Mommy I'm sorry daddy didn't like you."

"It's OK, now you are going to go to kindergarten here. And, we're going to move into a house, and you can have your own room and any toys you want. And Nick is going to live with us too. Is that OK?"

"Does Nick get his own room?"

"Yup."

"Does he get all the toys he wants?"

"Sure. Now when he comes back we're going to eat lunch and then look for a house, OK?"

"OK, and then we can move in tomorrow?" Grace asked excitedly.

"No, baby, it will probably be a few months."

"Oh…OK. Can we make lunch for us, and Nick?"

"Sure, what would you like to eat little miss?"

"Uhm… Macaroni and Cheese…and PB&J Sandwiches!"

"OK"

A/N: I know a lot of dialogue. Here's a few hints as to whats up next: House, Grace's father, and more bumps in the road to happiness.


	8. Here He Comes

A/N: Oh look! Update! Well to those of you who are still reading, thanks for sticking with me on this one. Life has been crazy so I haven't had time to update. I'll do my best to finish this story.

A/N 2: Ok, not a real update, but there were a few errors that were brought to my attention and they've been driving me crazy and I've finally gotten around to fixing them…possible update soon, maybe within the nest few days? Wish me luck.

Chapter 8

It had been two months since Grace was back with Sara. Sara and Nick had bought a house not that far from where Catherine lived. They had moved in a month ago with Grace. Everything was going great. Of course Nick was still in his own room, and Grace kept asking why Nick and Sara didn't just share a room since they hugged and cuddled all the time. Sara had finally gotten Grace enrolled in a good school, and Grace had been doing amazing in Kindergarten. Everything seemed to be going great. At this moment in time, Nick was at work, Grace was at school and Sara had the day off.

Sara was currently dusting and vacuuming the living room, which was strewn with movies and toys of Grace's. She was beginning to pick up Nick's messy habits. Sara was humming to herself when the doorbell rang. _I wonder who that could be. _Sara opened the door, surprised and utterly shocked at whom she saw. "Jay" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Sara, we need to talk."

"About what? The facts that you stole my daughter from me, and wouldn't even allow me to call her? Or the fact that you lied to a judge, just because you didn't want me to have something that you didn't or couldn't have? Or the fact that you just left her alone at a place where you _thought_ I would be? What in God's name would we have to talk about Jay?" Sara said angrily.

"Sara, I'm sorry. But I couldn't do it anymore. There's no excuse for what I did to you. But what would you please just let me explain why I brought Grace to you?" Sara didn't say anything, she just motioned for him to come inside and sit down.

"You look ill Jay."

"I am. That's why I brought Gracie to you. Sara I screwed up. My parents found out what I did, and they refused to help me in anyway now."

"Oh…so now they see that their prized son is lying sack of shit?"

"Yeah. Sara, I'm sick. In the past three years I've done more coke and heroin and drank more Vodka than should be allowed in one lifetime. My liver is shot. I'm running out of med's for the manic depression, and to top it all off, I'm now a paranoid schizophrenic. My liver is failing, I'm going through withdrawal and to top it all off the fucking man won't shut the hell up." He was almost in tears, and so was Sara.

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you now? I could have helped you back then. But you were abusive, and too wrapped up in your work and making sure that mommy and daddy kept the cash flowing to ask for my help. I don't forgive you, and I probably never will." She said glaring at him.

"I'm not asking you to. I just came here to tell you how sorry I am for every ounce of pain that I ever caused you. I'm so sorry. I can't say that I never meant to do it, because at one point I think my intent was to shut you up, so I hit you. God Sara, I'm so sorry," he was crying now, " I just want you to know that I'm so sorry. I…I love you. As the mother of my only child, and the only thing that I ever did right in this world was because of you."

"Well, I don't love you."

"I don't expect you to. I just wanted you to know, why I did some of the things I did. The last of my dignity is going into the conversation. Just so you know…I fucked up Sara. I did, it was my fault. When we got married, I loved you so much, and I couldn't wait for us to have a family. But I knew, I knew that I was sick. I knew that I was manic-depressive, and I should have told you, but I didn't. And then when Gracie was born the little things would set me off, and I didn't know why. I couldn't control it. It was like I wasn't me. Like I was just watching the horrible man take over me, and I'm so sorry. I should have just turned myself into the police, or a hospital or something. Because I knew that I was hurting you, and Grace, but I couldn't bear the thought of telling my parents of what I had done. So I lied, I lied and I probably scarred Gracie for life, and I hurt you in a way that I cannot even begin to understand and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He was completely falling apart in front of her; Sara herself had even begun to cry. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

"How…how long do you have?" She asked quietly as she wiped away a few tears.

"The doctors say maybe a week or two. I want you to know, that I had a life insurance policy for myself worth two million dollars. I've listed Grace as the sole beneficiary. So when I go, you'll have to talk to my parents back in San Francisco."

"Jay, if you only have a week to live, why the hell aren't you in a hospital?"

"I escaped" He smiled a little, "I had to tell you…you had to know before I went."

"OK, well…now that I know. I think you should go back to the hospital. And uh, thank you for telling me. But know that I will never forgive you."

"I know, and that's my fault. Thank-you for listening Sara. Tell Gracie that no matter what she hears about me, that I loved her."

"She'll know. I think you should leave now." Sara stood up and walked to the front door, and Jay followed.

"Good-bye Sara"

"Good-bye Jay." She said as she closed the door. She watched him walk away towards his car, get in and drive away. Once she saw that he was gone, she slumped down in front of the door and began to cry.

She stayed there for hours unmoving until she felt the door try to open. "Sara?" Nick's worried voice called from the other side of the door. "Sara? Where are you? Are you okay? Why can't I open the door?" He yelled frantically into the house. Sara stood up and opened the door for him.

"What are you doing home Nick? Don't you have work?" She said not lifting her head as he came inside.

"Yeah, but I took a break. I forgot to pack a lunch. Are you OK? Were you in front of the door?" Sara began to cry again as he breathed out question after question.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as he took her into his arms and held her to him as she cried.

"Grace's father was here today."

"What!" Nick exclaimed, and a little worried that she hadn't called him. "Are you OK? Did he hurt you? Did he touch you? If he did I'll kill him!"

"It's okay Nick, you won't have to; he'll be dead in about a week. I came to apologize for everything. He's dying Nick, and I told him that I couldn't forgive him, and he said it was OK, mostly he just apologized for hurting me and Grace"

"But he didn't hurt you?" He asked again and she shook her head no. He breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her forehead.

"I'm okay Nick, just a little rattled is all. I never thought I'd see him again, especially not so weak as he was. I knew he was sick, I just didn't know how sick. His liver is failing. Too much drugs and alcohol," she kept crying, "but he's not coming back Nick. He's never coming back. He'll never hurt Grace again." She wiped her tears and finally looked at him.

"Baby, that's great!" He hugged her. "I mean not that he's dying...but..."

"I know what you mean. And did you just call me baby?" Nick blushed a lovely shade of pink and ducked his head.

"Is that okay?" He asked shyly.

"Yea, it is." She smiled as she kissed him. She broke away all too quickly for his liking and said, " I'll make you some lunch and then you have to get back to work, and I have to pick up Grace from school. Uh, dinner tonight? You want to go out tonight? We could invite Catherine and Lindsey for pizza or something?"

"Sure baby" He smiled as she led him to the kitchen. He sat down as Sara turned her back to make him a turkey sandwich. "Sara?"

"Hmm" she answered without turning back to face him.

"Uhm, I don't really know how to say this, but. I…I wanttodateyou."

"What was that Nick?" She asked as she placed a turkey sandwich and a glass of iced tea in front of him.

"Uh, I want to date you. I know it may be really fast. But we're already living together, Grace seems to think that there's something between us. We kiss all the time."

"I kiss Warrick." Sara said bluntly.

"Yea, but that's a friendly kiss. When was the last time Warrick stuck his tongue down your throat to say good-bye?"

"Uh, never." She blushed.

"Sara what I'm saying is, that I think we should give it a try. I know how I feel about you. I love kissing you, and I love hugging you, I love seeing you in the morning hair all disheveled and the grumpy look you get on your face, I love when you get frustrated because you look so damn cute, and I love that when you concentrate on anything, anything at all you sing to yourself, and I love talking with you, and I love holding your hand or cuddling with you on the couch while we watch cartoons with Grace. And I love Grace. I love tucking her in at night, and I love helping her with homework, and I love making her breakfast. And I love that when she calls me Nicky and whines to get what she wants I want to give the whole world to her. I love comforting her when she scrapes her knee, and I love telling her that I love her and her mommy. I love her as if she were my own daughter. And I'm completely and madly in love with you." Nick exclaimed in almost all one breath.

"Well Nick, it sounds like you've just about skipped dating me and we're up to marriage."

"Why not?" The look on Sara's face was priceless. Her mouth agape and utter shock danced across her features. "Sara I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. And I want to watch Grace grow up and maybe someday have more kids. I love you."

"What ever happened to the dating idea?" Sara asked, still in a state of shock.

"I skipped it, and I changed my mind. I don't want to date you Sara, I want to marry you.Sara Grace Sidle, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" By now he had slid across the floor to where she was standing and was on one knee.

"Nick…I…" She looked at him for a moment. And tried to remember all the things that he said he loved about her and Grace. He loved her. He loved Grace. He was on one knee in their kitchen. Their kitchen. He was asking her to marry him. "Yes, I would love to be your wife Nick." He smiled, stood up kissed her and swung her around in his arms.

"You said yes. We need to buy a ring."

"Nick, you don't-"

"We'll buy a ring." He said and kissed her.

"OK, but you have to take your sandwich to go now, and I have to pick up Grace."

"What's your ring size?" He asked as she put his lunch in a bag.

"I don't know." He took a piece of measuring tape out of one of drawers in the kitchen and took her left ring finger and measured it.

"This should help, "he smiled and she just shook her head. "I'll see you later baby." He said as he kissed her.

"OK, so dinner tonight, tell Catherine!"

"OK" He said as he kissed her again, this time with more passion. A few minutes later they broke apart, he kissed her forehead, and then her lips softly again, and left to go back to work. Sara smiled grabbed her keys and her purse and left to pick up Grace

She was getting married.

She was getting married to Nick.


End file.
